Cher Sirius
by Aledane
Summary: À l'heure où tu lis cette lettre, je suis mort. Et je veux rétablir notre vérité, Sirius. Tu n'es pas le gentil de l'histoire. Et moi non plus. Personne ne l'est jamais.


Salut à tous et à toutes.

Un petit texte sur la vision qu' à Regulus de son frère.

Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à reviewer !

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Cher Sirius,

À l'heure où tu lis cette lettre, je suis mort. Depuis des jours, des mois, des années, peut-être. Tout dépend du moment où tu te décideras à ouvrir l'enveloppe scellée que j'ai placée sur ton bureau, avec ton nom écrit dessus en majuscules.

Si je t'écris après toutes ces années à passées s'ignorer mutuellement, c'est pour tenter de rétablir un semblant de vérité dans notre histoire à tous les deux. Je suis mort, alors on devrait arrêter de se mentir, non ? Mon histoire est déjà terminée, et la tienne ne durera pas bien longtemps.

S'il te plait, ne déchire pas cette lettre tout de suite. Lis, et après tu pourras faire ce que tu veux de ce misérable bout de papier. Ça ne te coûtera rien, de m'écouter juste un peu.

Si tu n'as pas réduis cette lettre en morceaux, alors je peux commencer à parler.

J'ai grandi dans une maison vide, une maison où Père s'enferme dans son bureau toute la journée, tandis que Mère passe son temps chez des amies. Je les vois parfois quand il faut faire mon éducation, et chaque soir quand il est l'heure de manger.

Souvent, on mange en silence, parce quand on est noble, on doit être digne partout, même sous son propre toit. Kreattur sert la nourriture avec un air pompeux qui m'amuse toujours un peu plus chaque fois. Et puis, quand arrive le dessert, Père nous demande, à Mère et moi, comment c'est passé notre journée. Nous répondons, et alors, le silence se brise, et nous devenons une véritable famille.

Et toi, dans tout ça ? Toi, tu n'es pas là. À la table de notre immense salle à manger, ta chaise reste invariablement vide. Pendant l'année, tu es à l'école, et l'été venu, tu cours te réfugier chez tes amis pour deux mois. Jamais de lettres. Pas un mot, quand je te croise dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Rien.

Tu ressembles aux créatures étranges décrites dans les encyclopédies : on sait que tu existes, mais on ne te voit jamais. D'une certaine façon, t'étais déjà parti depuis longtemps, quand tu as claqué définitivement la porte de notre maison.

Pour toi, c'étais facile de critiquer, de dire que nos parents étaient pourris, que les Black étaient un clan de fous sanguinaires, une famille haineuse et méprisante. C'étais facile de nous rejeter, hein ? Tu te croyais le gentil de l'histoire, Sirius. Mais personne ne l'est jamais, tu sais ? Personne.

T'étais content de ta petite fugue ? Oui, certainement. Mais est-ce que tu sais que Mère a pleuré, dans l'intimité de sa chambre, la nuit qui a suivi ? Non, tu ne sais pas. Tu ne sais pas que Père avait la main qui tremblait, quand on a brûlé ton portrait sur la tapisserie familiale. Tu ne sais pas que tante Druella est restée muette pendant des jours. Tu ne sais pas que Bellatrix se frappait la tête contre le mur pour faire cesser ce rire dans sa tête, ce rire qui était le tien et qu'elle n'entendrait plus jamais. Tu ne sais pas que Narcissa se plongeait dans un tourbillon infernal de soirées mondaines pour oublier ton départ. Tu sais rien, Sirius, rien de rien, et au fond, t'as jamais voulu savoir.

Il était où, ton courage, quand tu as fui, quand tu nous as abandonnés ? Elles étaient où, ces fichues valeurs pour lesquelles tu t'es éloigné de nous ?

Tu disais qu'on pourrissait, chez les Black. Tu disais qu'on était fous. Mais qu'est-ce que t'as fait pour nous faire remonter la pente ? Rien. Tu as décrété qu'il n'y avait pas moyen de nous sauver, et tu as largué les amarres.

C'était lâche, Sirius. Tellement lâche…

Moi j'ai essayé. Moi, le pleutre, le Serpentard, le petit gosse pourri par ses parents.

J'ai séché les larmes de Mère, j'ai pansé les blessures de Bellatrix, j'ai consolé tante Druella, j'ai maintenu Narcissa hors du trou, j'ai soutenu Père. Je me suis démené pour que les choses changent. Mais ils étaient cinq et j'étais seul.

Je n'ai pas réussit à les sauver. Mère est morte en crachant des malédictions, Père a coulé comme une pierre, tante Druella a fermé les yeux pour ne plus jamais les rouvrir, Bella s'est laissée ronger par la folie, et Narcissa a gelé son cœur jusqu'à perdre toute chaleur humaine.

Peut-être que si tu étais resté, on aurait réussit à en sauver au moins un.

Ça aurait été Narcissa. La plus douce de nos cousines, celle que j'aimais le plus, et celle que tu méprisais le moins. Oui, elle, on aurait pu la sauver si nous avions été deux.

Mais nous ne serons plus jamais deux, Sirius. Parce que je suis mort, et aussi parce que ça fait des années que tu ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec moi.

J'aurais aimé qu'on ne se sépare pas. J'aurais aimé que tu restes avec moi, pour remettre en place les morceaux brisés de la noble famille des Black. On aurait pu réussir.

Sauf que tu as choisi les Potter. Tu as fui ta famille pour une autre. Nous n'étions pas assez bien pour toi.

Tu es lâche, Sirius. Tu es cruel et tu es con.

J'aurais du me douter que tu me laisserais. J'étais bien trop petit, bien trop Serpentard, et bien trop attaché à ma famille pour que tu me tendes la main. Peut-être que si j'avais été à Griffondor, tu m'aurais aimé ? Sans doute que oui. Sauf que j'étais à Serpentard, et qu'à tes yeux, ça voulait dire que j'étais déjà perdu.

Tu méprisais ceux qui ne correspondaient pas à tes critères, mais c'est un comportement que tu reproches à beaucoup de Sang-purs, non ?

Tu es comme nous, Sirius. Tout aussi pourri et cruel. Sans doute même plus que moi.

Tu n'étais mon frère que par le sang. Tu ne m'as jamais soutenu, jamais félicité. Tu n'étais pas là quand Père et Mère sont morts, tu n'étais pas là alors que j'étais seul au monde et que j'avais besoin de toi, tu n'étais pas là quand Bellatrix, Lucius et moi sommes devenus des Mangemorts.

Lucius et moi, nous avions peur. Peur pour Narcissa, et pour le bébé qui venait tout juste d'apparaitre dans son ventre. Tu sais ce c'est la peur, Sirius. Le sang, la mort, les tortures, et les cris, toujours les cris, dans nos têtes et dans nos gorges. On se les enfonçait profondément dans le ventre, ces cris, parce qu'un Mangemort n'a pas le droit de faillir.

Mes cris à moi, ils sont tellement mal enfoncés, Sirius… Ils essaient toujours de remonter, de me trahir. Alors je les enfonce toujours plus loin, et j'étouffe, Sirius, j'étouffe ! J'ai voulu mille fois mourir, là-bas !

On va tous crever, Sirius. Toi, moi, Lucius, Bellatrix, Narcissa, le petit Drago même pas encore né, les Potter, les Tonks, les Mangemorts, les gens de l'Ordre, les Serpentards, les Griffondors, les Poufsouffles, les Serdaigles, TOUS !

Heureux soient ceux qui nous ont déjà quittés : ils n'auront pas à vivre cet âge sombre ! Père, Mère et tante Druella ont de la chance, tu ne trouves pas ? Ils ne connaitront pas l'enfer.

Et moi non plus. Je suis mort. Mort loin de tout, mort comme un chien, comme le mangemort que je suis se doit de mourir. Personne ne retrouvera jamais mon corps : les Inferis m'ont dévoré jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste de moi que des os.

Je n'ai pas fait comme toi. Je n'ai pas fui. Ma mort a été horrible, mais elle servira à quelque chose. Et même si l'Histoire oublie mon non, je peux au moins me dire que j'ai bien plus purifié ce monde que toi.

C'est pas toi le gentil de l'histoire, Sirius. Et c'est pas moi non plus. Nous n'avons jamais été que les méchants de service.

Maintenant tu peux déchirer la lettre.

Ton frère,

Regulus A. Black


End file.
